


Passcode Switching

by alberthammondjr



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU where Desmond never died, I can't even, M/M, So yeah, but they're still battling Abstergo, instead they found a way to save the world, these two nerds, without his death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alberthammondjr/pseuds/alberthammondjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesson learned: Never leave Desmond alone with your computer with no one monitoring his actions. He'll screw with your files, and with your psyche.</p><p>Thanks to otpprompts for the prompt:<br/>Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to get something on their computer to work. While they're getting frustrated and flipping out, Person B is sitting nearby cracking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passcode Switching

"Desmond, we're back!"

The voice of the analyst rang out through the hallway that led to the room where the small band of Assassins were hard at work analyzing and researching the memories of Desmond's ancestors. But not on a day like today. Today was an off day - to let Desmond 'rest', so to speak, from being inside the Animus for the massive amount of hours on end.

In his hands, Shaun held lunch for the two of them: a grilled turkey panini and sweet potato fries for himself, and a cheeseburger with all fixings - hold pickles! - and fries for Desmond. He would have convinced for the other man to get a panini of his own, but he already got him to drink iced tea instead of a normal Coke. Lucy and Rebecca followed - Lucy held the drink carrier with all of their drinks, and Rebecca held the food for her and Lucy.

"Desmond, open the door. All of our hands are full!" Shaun called out, once the group arrived at the door that separated them from the research room. There was a little delay before the door opened, revealing Desmond wearing a smirk. 

A crap-eating smirk.

"Welcome back, Shaun... ah, Rebecca... Lucy!" he spoke, before stepping back and letting the three in. "I've taken the liberty to tidy up what I could. Desktops, dusted a little." 

"That's very considerate of you, Desmond." Lucy said. She looked around the area, smiled, and set the drink carrier down. She pulled out a medium-sized cup, before whisking a straw out of a bag that Rebecca held and placing it inside the cup. She took a sip before nodding. "The place looks very nice."

Desmond beamed. "Shaun, I left you a little something on your computer. I wanted to try something out. I would have done it on either Lucy's or Rebecca's, but I only knew your passcode. 'Templars can kiss my ass.'"

"That's not- Damn it, Desmond!" Shaun whined, before setting the bag with the food down on the table with the drinks. He hurried to his desktop and tried to log in with the passcode he knew.

It didn't work. He tried what Desmond said earlier - but, to no avail, it didn't work. 

"Do you want me to-"

"Shut your damn mouth, Rebecca. I got this." Shaun interrupted, hissing as he tried various other phrases he could think Desmond could change it to; including 'Kenway and Read should have gotten together', 'Uberto's an asshole for killing 80 percent of the Auditores', and even 'It's hilarious that I can't figure this out'.

All the while, Desmond was laughing and snickering and the two girls were throwing nasty glares in between bites of food.

"Alright, alright... I think I got it..."

"Do you want me to tell you what it is, Shaun?" Desmond asked, forcing himself to stop laughing. There was a defeated sigh, before the other man turned around in his chair and looked at Desmond. 

"Fine. Fine. Tell me what it is." Shaun replied.

There was silence, before Desmond decided to walk over to him and whispered in his ear seven words that bathed him in a pink glow.

"I love you, give me a kiss."

"Wh- No! Desmond, I'm not..." Shaun blurted out, catching the attention of Lucy and Rebecca - who were talking to each other before the outburst. "I'm not gonna do that!"

"You never know if you'd like it or not. I know I would." Desmond replied, before snickering a little.

Another defeated sigh came from Shaun. "Alright, alright, alright. But I don't want them to see."

"Don't want us to see what?" Rebecca asked, after swallowing the mouthful of leafy greens offered to her.

"If he doesn't want us to see, then he wouldn't tell us what it is." Lucy said. There was a pause, before Shaun nodded vigorously. 

"Yes, yes ye-"

"Aw, get it on already." Desmond whined, before taking matters into his own hands: he wrapped his arms around the analyst's neck before bringing him in for a kiss. Shaun began to whine in protest, but the cries of discomfort slowly melted into a low, warm hum of curious enjoyment. Seconds passed. Rebecca and Lucy stared at the event unfolding in front of them. After a little bit, Desmond pulled himself away and raised his eyebrows. "Now, was that as bad as you thought it would be?"

"Actually, no... that was quite-"

"Enjoyable?"

"E-Enjoyable, yeah." Shaun stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away shyly. "You're right."

"The one we're studying's always right. I've got master assassins in my blood. Would I ever lie about something small?"

"No, now that I think of it. But you did about the passcode, though. What is it, anyway?"

"It's what I said earlier. 'I love you, give me a kiss.'"


End file.
